


i'm a criminal (but never for you)

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: i'm a criminal (but never for you) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little tiny bit of angst, also a little tiny bit of humor, alternative universe, but not really, criminal!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis committed a minor crime, was thrown in jail, and heard nothing from his best friend that he was actually in love with for two weeks. Until the best friend that he was actually in love with came for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a criminal (but never for you)

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like half an hour and this is heavily unbeta-ed. so sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.

  
"Listen, Harry. If I knew—even just the slightest, tiniest idea, that this was going to happen, I wouldn't have done it." Louis said, looking past the glass that separated him and Harry. "You know I wouldn't."

He can't help but noticed at how bloodshot-red and puffy Harry's eyes were. Louis wasn't stupid. He knew Harry would cry. But after being locked up in a cell, thinking about what he had done, he didn't even bother to let the negativity thoughts—that Harry would find Louis disgusting and refused to see him again—out of his mind. He thought it would be better if Harry wasn't here. It would be better if Harry didn't care anymore. It had been two weeks anyway, and Harry only chose now to visit him.

"Of course I trust you, Lou." Harry said and smiled, even though his voice sounded broken. Louis had never felt so relieved.

There was a silence between them, and Louis stared. He felt the oxygen being kicked out of his system, because Harry was right there, believing Louis' every word. And he hated to know that he didn't deserve even the tiniest bit of Harry's forgiveness.

"They said it was self-defense, you know." said Harry, twirling with the phone cable as he leaned his head to the wall.

And Louis wanted to snort. "Oh, those assholes finally believe me now?" he leaned back, voice a bit louder just so the officer that was guarding the door could hear that. "Fucking stupid, they are. I've told them nothing but that, never believed me. What made them change their _idiotic_ minds?"

Harry didn't answer at first, too busy laughing and shaking his head. And maybe, if Louis wasn't mistaken, he could classify the look Harry was giving him as fond. "Two weeks of being locked up, and you haven't even changed."

" _Changed?_ " Louis asked with humor in his eyes. "They're gonna need something more than just a holding cell to change me."

"Yeah? And what's that gonna be?" Harry asked, playing along.

"I don't know. Put you in danger or something. I might if it means it could save you." He meant to say it as a joke, but truth be told, there was no humor in it. It was true.

And Harry knew he wasn't joking as well, judging by the frown that was increasing on his forehead. "So you are saying that you'd do anything to save me?"

"Well, might be surprising for other people to hear, since I'm the one with the _apparently_ criminal mind here. But, yeah. I'd do anything and everything to save you if you were in danger." He took a look at the clock on the furthest wall, 7:56 pm, it read. Four more minutes until visiting time was over. "But it's not like I'm gonna let you be in one, to begin with."

At that, Harry smiled. As if he just signed the Please-Forgive-Me-You-Can-Still-Trust-Me-Harry contract. Louis was more than glad to wipe the sad expression on Harry's face. This was not the first time that Louis was thrown in jail, yes, but this was the first one that Harry had to _witness_. And Louis promised to himself that, no, he won't put Harry in such a painful situation ever again.

"So, I've contacted your lawyer, Mr. Payne, wasn't it?" when Louis nodded, he continued. "Well, he's going to start on this case as soon as possible. Then we'll do the whole court thingy. And if we win this case, you'll be out of here in no time. Which could probably mean another three or four months."

Harry had took the time to put his long, curly hair into a bun. That was also when Louis noticed that Harry had gone a bit thinner.

"I'm so glad that you're my best friend, Harry." Saying the word best friend shouldn't hurt him as much as this, seriously. "But you have to promise me that you'll also take care of yourself. Have you even eaten today?"

Louis wasn't even shocked to see Harry shaking his head, so slowly it looked like he was embarrassed. He didn't let himself thought back to when Louis first met Harry, skinny and pale as he threw up on the club's toilet where Louis worked. No. Louis had failed and succeeded to make Harry as healthy as he was now. And after two weeks of being locked up, it was as if Harry was right back to the start. Louis was not having any of that. Especially now that he can't be around to make sure that Harry had eaten three meals a day.

Of course, he still had Niall to look out for Harry. But he knew it would be too obvious that Louis was practically asking someone to babysit Harry. It was as offending as it sounded. So Louis might just have to trust Harry on this one. He was an adult, after all.

"See? You need to take care of yourself as well, okay?"

The bell rang. People from his left and right started to stand up, making a line to get out of the visiting room. Louis stayed still.

"I will break this glass and feed you if you don't promise me to eat more." Louis stated, looking dead into Harry's eyes as if to remind him that he was not joking when it came to Harry's health. "Harry Styles. _Promise me._ "

"Jesus, Louis." Harry let out a shaky breath through the phone. "I will. I promise."

"I know I'm the one being locked up, and you should be the one to say this. But please, for the love of _God_ , take a good care of yourself. I'm not gonna have you visiting me looking like that."

"Hey," Harry said gently and pressed his palm on the glass. Louis did the same. Harry sent him a smile and Louis was so, _so_ in love. "I promise, Louis."

They didn't get to say good bye, because the guard had pulled him away from his seat, from Harry, who only managed to send him a weak wave. Louis returned it with his only-for-Harry smile, and the door was closed.

Four more months, then.

**Author's Note:**

> might post a sequel if requested
> 
>  
> 
> of if im hella bored


End file.
